The New Kid
by Agarest
Summary: Hinata's life has gone totally downhill, can she survive in this new school? Dark. Friendship, struggle, comfort. Contains swearing and things of a sexual nature. A new dark take on surviving school. Couples in later chapters  NaruHina
1. The First Day

**Hello everyone! I've had a loooong time off from fanfic now, and I've decided to come back with a new NaruHina fic! Albeit this one is ALOT darker than Confessions, I think that it's a refreshing perspective for me at the whole NaruHina style. Well this is the first chapter, and I'd really appreciate if you would review it and tell me if it's any good! If I get enough reviews I'll carry on! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A withdrawn girl occupied an old wooden chair outside of the headmaster's office, her pale eyes glued to a letter of acceptance that she had neatly laid on her lap. Ignoring the obvious glances that she was receiving from the receptionist across from her, the only movement she made was to remove the strands of black hair from her glasses. She didn't blame the receptionist for staring; anyone with eyes as pale as hers was bound to get stared at, it was the burden of the albino. The only way she could lessen the burden was to dye her hair black, and due to her poor eyesight she couldn't wear coloured contact lenses, so she learned to ignore the stares that she got every now and again. The white noise of the desk fan and the unusual pinging of the receptionist's typewriter filled the otherwise silent reception, and to Hinata they were so deafening she could barely hear herself think. She even wondered how the receptionist could work in this type of environment. Finally reaching her limit of tolerance, she began to look up and speak to the receptionist, but was interrupted when the door next to her chair swung open. Soon after a man with unusually pale skin and long black hair poked his head through the entrance, his wry smile sending a chill down her spine.<p>

"Come in Hinata, I'm ready for you now" The man practically hissed, with a voice that sounded as though it had experienced a cigarette too many. Hinata obediently stood and bowed her head when she walked past the man who had held the door open for her, which Hinata felt was actually a mocking gesture rather than manners. When she entered the cramped office she stood by the desk that was littered with coffee stains and full ash trays, sitting on the cold metal framed chair when the man pointed at it, as though he was telling a dog to stay. Hinata scanned the desk, frowning at the years of abuse it looked as though it had been through. Her eyes stopped when they fell upon a nameplate, which only read "Orochimaru"

"Mr... Orochimaru? Is that your second name?" Hinata frowned, looking up at the man in confusion. He started to chuckle, but was cut short by a series of chesty coughs.

"There are no need for formalities here child, you'll find that out soon enough... Just call me Orochimaru" He eventually replied as he rested his feet on the desk, showing off his snake skin boots. He opened a folder in front of him, and while keeping his gaze on Hinata, he flicked through the folder, as though pretending to read through it. Hinata frowned at the man's actions, but jumped when he slammed the folder closed and leaned forward, holding up his head with one of his hands.

"Why do you want to come here? Someone like you... Someone as 'privileged' as you should be in some fancy private school... Oh wait, your company went through didn't it?" Orochimaru interrogated, his grin widening on the last part. Hinata managed to divert her gaze as images flashed through her mind, images that she had tried hard to forget.

"Yes, the company went into liquidation" Hinata answered, her gaze matching Orochimaru's as his wry smile sent yet another chill down her spine.

"So your company went through, your father tops himself and you wind up here. Sucks to be you!" Orochimaru laughed, a coughing fit cutting him short again. Hinata's eyes widened and her anger consumed her at Orochimaru's casual mention of her father's suicide.

"Excuse me? How dare you...!" Hinata began to rant, standing so that she towered over Orochimaru and his never fading wry smile.

"Sit the fuck down." Orochimaru coldly stated, his serious expression making Hinata stop in her tracks. Did he just swear? And at a pupil? Hinata had never heard of such a thing in her life! She had always believed that due to today's political correctness gone mad teachers weren't supposed to even raise their voice at a child anymore, yet alone _swear_.

"We do things differently here than to what you're used to Hinata. Ever heard of the phrase 'A dog eat dog world'? Well trust me; you're going to learn that the hard way here. You'd best learn your place fast, or else you won't last here" Orochimaru lectured her, the anger on his face telling her that she should believe every word he said, or else.

"Actually" Orochimaru chuckled as he looked her up and down "A girl with your looks might be fine" Hinata could only look at Orochimaru in disbelief as he handed her a timetable casually, as if his previous display of anger never happened. She slowly raised her hand and took the timetable off of him, her brain still processing the last five minutes. Orochimaru looked at her expectantly for a few moments before sighing in frustration and walking over to the entrance to his office.

"Kabuto! Take Hinata to her first lesson! She's standing there like a fucking lemon and I want a smoke!" He yelled as loud as his lungs would allow him. Before Hinata could even turn around to face him, he shoved her out of the office, lighting a cigarette as she spun around to face him.

"Welcome to Konoha High" Orochimaru congratulated her sarcastically before slamming the door shut. Hinata stared at the door, her jaw slack in disbelief at what had just happened. She could've stayed there all day, but she was brought out of her vacancy by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She turned to face the white haired receptionist, his light reflecting glasses hiding the obvious irritation in his eyes.

"Follow me" He merely stated, walking out of the office with a fast pace. As Hinata tried to match his walking speed, the repetitive text on the freshly typed paper caught her eye.

"_Orochimaru is a bastard. Orochimaru is a bastard. Orochimaru is a bastard."_

Hinata and Kabuto rushed through the derelict halls. Hinata had lost count of the amount of turns they had done, so she just gave up and tried concentrating on matching Kabuto's God-like walking speed. Kabuto stopped suddenly outside of a noisy class room, surprising Hinata as she failed to stop in time and just managed to avoid walking into Kabuto; only to land on the floor.

"Here's your current class. Just follow everyone else to the others." Kabuto instructed, leaving as swiftly as they arrived without even so much as an 'Are you okay?'

"_Looks like everyone here so far is a bastard... This is really worrying me..."_ Hinata thought as she stood up, rubbing her sore backside. When she had finally regained her posture, she couldn't help but feel something was out of place. Sure, the teacher's attitudes were lacking, and the school looked as though it could use a huge renovation, but that wasn't it. It was something much... closer. After a few moments of puzzling, it finally clicked.

"_When did it get so quiet in here?" _Hinata thought to herself as she slowly looked to her side, almost jumping out of her skin when her gaze met several others. Several students had pressed their faces against the glass, to get a look at the new student. Hinata blushed and diverted her gaze at the sudden attention, but her gaze soon returned to the door when an authoritative voice shouted from behind it.

"What the FUCK are you all doing? Sit the hell back down and let the newbie in!" The voice shouted. The students retreated from the door and escaped from view, revealing a rather uninterested looking individual staring back at her. Although the man didn't look very old, his hair was fully grey and stuck up almost vertically. Dressed rather casually for a teacher, the man was slouched into his chair, as though he stopped caring about everything a long time ago. After a few seconds of the staring contest, the man shrugged and practically buried his nose in a book.

"_That must be the teacher..."_ Hinata thought to herself as she opened the door nervously and stepped in.

"Th-Thank you sir" Hinata thanked him, her tone showing her gratefulness of his authority. However, the man only furrowed his brow at her and shook his head, returning his attention to his book. Hinata was about to question the man when a voice from the side of her stopped her.

"That wasn't Kakashi! That was me you idiot!" The familiar voice shouted in a teasing tone, followed by the laughter of several people. Hinata turned to look at the source of the voice; a blonde haired teen that sat on a table surrounded by several other boys. He had strong blue eyes that Hinata could distinguish even from her distance, several scars on his cheeks that somehow resembled whiskers and a huge grin as noticeable as his eyes. On the opposite side of the room were a smaller group of girls, who looked as though they had stopped mid conversation just to stare at the new girl. Hinata started to stutter uncontrollably, a reaction that was common when she was nervous or under pressure, which only caused the blonde teenager to laugh harder. When Hinata finally managed to stop stuttering, she just dropped her gaze and looked at the floor, blushing in embarrassment.

"Say, Naruto. She actually ain't that bad to look at, her eyes look awesome!" someone whispered, just loud enough for Hinata to hear. She looked up and caught the brown haired boy in the gang grinning at her menacingly, which made her feel a little on edge. The blonde boy tilted his head and scanned her up and down with his eyes, which Hinata could swear that she could feel.

"Heh! You're right Kiba, she's not half bad, and her eyes _are _weird." The blonde grinned, which must be Naruto, Hinata figured, standing up from his sitting position. He was about to take a step forward, but stopped when a "tch" sound escaped from a pink haired member of the girl's gang. Naruto scowled and turned to face the girl's gang, crossing his arms and looking as though he was going to get in a fight.

"What?" Naruto yelled, getting visibly more irritated as none of the girls even so much as flinched. After seconds of tense silence, in which Hinata could only helplessly observe, the pink haired girl eventually replied.

"You think that... _pink eyed bitch _is anything compared to me?" She questioned, more rhetorically than anything. She turned to face him in her chair as she raised a single eyebrow; as if to invite him to answer incorrectly. The threatening tone in her question made the blonde gulp and pause to think up a suitable comeback.

"Well, she _is _hot Sakura" The brown haired boy, Kiba, interrupted. Even Hinata, who hadn't been in the room as long as ten minutes, had figured out by now that Kiba wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and his intrusion on the argument was... _cringe worthy_ to say the least. Sakura snapped the nail file in her hand and gave Kiba the scariest look Hinata had ever seen; Hinata mentally noted down not to get on the wrong side of Sakura.

"Are you saying I'm not? Got a death wish or something dog fucker?" Sakura shouted, standing up and waving a fist at him. The rest of her all-female gang immediately held her back as soon as she stood up, as if they had rehearsed the same scenario many times over. Kiba didn't even flinch; in fact he chuckled at the pink haired girl trying to break free of her friend's restraints so that she could kill him. A boy with a ponytail and a boy that wore sunglasses both sighed at the same time, which in any other situation Hinata would've found amusing.

"Why have you always got to work her up like that Kiba? It's so troublesome..." The ponytailed boy sighed, rubbing the sides of his temples. The boy with sunglasses just frowned and tried covering his ears whilst staying in the same position; slumped against the wall as if entrusting it to hold his body up... He didn't look well. Kiba rolled his eyes and turned to face the two sitting behind him, picking his teeth which looked almost canine as he spoke to them.

"_Well_ Shikamaru, if she wasn't on her period all the time them she wouldn't be so easy to wind up! And besides, it wouldn't affect Shino so much if he didn't have a hangover every time he came into school! I mean, come on, it's practically a ritual now!" Kiba retaliated. The boy with the sunglasses which Hinata guessed was Shino simply grunted in reply.

"Kiba you piss her off every day, it must be your face or something!" Naruto joked as he made a face at him. That clearly irritated Kiba as he brunette stood to meet Naruto's gaze, clenching his fists.

"Well at least I'm getting something off of her!" Kiba retaliated, effectively making Naruto as equally irritated as he was.

"You're fucking dea-" Naruto started to retaliate, but stopped when a loud bang filled the room. Everyone turned to face the source of the noise, which happened to be the raven haired boy, who had happened to be the quietest out of everyone, except the scary red head. His clenched fist rested on the table, and although he had a stoic expression, he looked pissed off.

"Everyone calm down, it's getting noisy in here and we're not giving the new student a good first impression" He commanded, his gaze trailing to Hinata as he spoke. Hinata could tell from his authoritative attitude that he was the boss around here, and something in the back of her mind told her to be careful around him, like a basic instinct warning her of a vicious predator. He pointed to a chair in front of his gang's desk, signalling for Hinata to sit on it. Without hesitation she walked over to the seat in a Kabuto like pace and sat down, looking up to see the raven haired boy signal for the girl gang to come over too. After a whispered talk between the four they added themselves to the crowd of observing eyes that surrounded Hinata. Hinata felt a bead of sweat fall down the side of her head her nerves started to kick in.

"_They're going to kill me..."_ Hinata thought to herself in the silence that lasted until the raven haired boy started to talk again.

"You don't look like the kind of person that needs to be here, so why are you here? Tell us a bit about yourself too" He interrogated.

"M-My name's H-Hinata H-Hyuga and-" Hinata started, but was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Don't tell me that you're one of _the_ Hyuga?" He asked in a surprised tone, making everyone look at him with a puzzled expression. He sighed and sat back as everyone leaned in to listen, except the raven coloured and the red coloured hair boy of course.

"I'm surprised none of you have heard of them; see that nail file in your hand Sakura? Hinata's family business more than probably made that. The chairs we're sitting on too. And the desks we use. Hinata's family business was one of the biggest and most powerful businesses in the world... That was, until a few months ago... They suddenly went into liquidation, out of nowhere! They just disappeared over night, without even a reason why! The only thing they left behind were any money they owed their workers; pensions and such" Shikamaru explained, looking at Hinata seriously when he finished.

"I also heard that... Your father, who was the owner of the company-"

"Killed himself just after putting the company through liquidation" Hinata finished, looking away from the shocked expressions aimed at her; even Sasuke's eyes had widened slightly. After seconds of awkward silence, Kiba was the one to break the silence.

"So... You're down to fuck then?" He asked, leaning forward as if to emphasise his cheesy grin. Several sighs and groans of frustration emanated from the crowd as Kiba looked around, as if to wonder why everyone was so annoyed with him.

"You'll have to excuse Kiba, he can be very... annoying at times" Sasuke apologized, glancing at Kiba in the corner of his eye as Naruto hit him. Hinata started to talk but was interrupted by the drill of what she assumed was the break time bell. As soon as the bell sounded the gang surrounding Hinata, as well as Kakashi the teacher fled the room at an amazing speed. Hinata blinked in amazement and started to gather her things to catch up to everyone, but as she reached for her bag she was pushed and held against the wall behind her. She looked up to meet the face of a very angry Sakura, causing Hinata to freeze in fear.

"You even try anything with Naruto and I'll kill you, understand?" Sakura threatened her, letting go of Hinata when she nodded rapidly in agreement. Sakura grunted and left the room at the same speed as the rest of the class, leaving Hinata sitting on the floor, grasping the place where Sakura had held her up.

"_Why am I here? I deserve to be somewhere better..."_ Hinata thought as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She wiped her eyes with her hands to stop herself from crying, but stopped when a tissue was placed between her hand and her face. She looked up at the owner of the tissue and saw a boy she didn't recognize.

"Here, take it" The boy offered, extending the tissue to her once again. Hinata sniffed and too the tissue, mumbling a thanks as she wiped her eyes. After she was done the boy offered her his hand and helped her up, smiling gently as he did so.

"My name's Chouji, and don't worry, I'm not part of their 'group'... Rather a victim..." The boy trailed off, diverting his gaze as though he was bringing up bad memories. Hinata allowed him a few seconds to recompose himself, after which he returned to his gentle, kind smile.

"Want to have lunch with me? I'm eating mine here; it's the only safe place really" Chouji offered, showing her his lunch. Hinata didn't really pay much attention to his food, but she could tell that it was _a lot_... It offered a good explanation for his rather large size. Hinata nodded and picked up her bag, placing it on the desk and opening it to pull out her own store bought lunch. Chouji frowned as if in disapproval for a moment but decided not to pry.

After the two had sat on opposite sides of a desk, Chouji immediately started on his food. Deciding that he wasn't much of a talker at the table, Hinata smiled to herself and started eating her own food after freeing it from its packaging. Even though Chouji had much more to eat than Hinata, he finished first and sat back contently as he rubbed his stomach, wearing a smile big enough to rival Naruto's. Not wanting to seem out of place, Hinata stored her unfinished food back in its packaging and placed it back in her bag, blushing slightly when she caught Chouji watching her.

"S-So..." Chouji mumbled, trying to start a conversation.

"Where are the others?" Hinata asked, curious as to where everyone else went. Chouji's expression suddenly darkened and his smile faded, making Hinata wish she hadn't asked the question.

"The guys... Are initiating someone into their gang today, and the girls will be where they always are; the mall" Chouji answered, only looking back at Hinata when he had finished speaking. Hinata's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Initiation? Like a trial? And the girls can't go to the mall, there's still an hour of school after break!" Hinata argued, looking at Chouji as though eager for an explanation. Chouji sighed and leaned forward slightly, Hinata doing the same.

"I guess you could say it's a 'trial'... But its more perverse than that, you really don't want to know... As for the girls, no one attends the last lesson so they go off and do their own thing. I'm the only one that attends Mrs Sarutobi's lessons... She's too soft, easy to undermine." Chouji explained, a hint of pity in the tone of his voice towards the end.

"Do you know much about them?" Hinata asked, feeling a little ashamed of the satisfaction she was getting from her curiosity being piqued.

"Well... The black haired boy that talked to you earlier, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's the unspoken boss of the class; whatever you do, don't fuck with him. He's as sadistic as his older brother..." Chouji explained, shivering at the mention of the older brother. Hinata raised an eyebrow to signal for Chouji to continue.

"Well... There used to be a teacher here called Yamato, really scary guy. He used to do this scary face that seemed to keep us in control... that was until Itachi met him... He tried doing the same face to Itachi, and just because he didn't like it Itachi made the rest of the akatsuki hold him down while he broke his arms and legs with wooden slabs..." Chouji explained, almost sounding as though he would retch at the last part. Hinata was visibly shocked, to say the least. She started to ask him more questions but the bell sounded again, signalling the end of break.

"Well I guess we'd best go to the next lesson" Chouji sighed, standing up to leave.

"Wait! What's akatsuki? And what about everyone else?" Hinata asked, almost desperately. Chouji smiled at her and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Well I guess that will be for another break time!" Chouji laughed, his laugh slowly fading as he walked further down the hall, leaving Hinata to get lost in her own thoughts. After a while, she gave up and decided to go to the next class, which she had no idea where it was. After 10 minutes of searching, she gave up and decided to continue the search after a visit to the rest room.

Hinata washed her hands and placed them under the hand dryer to dry, but sighed when it showed no signs of turning on. She eventually found toilet paper to dry her hands in the cubicle next to the wall, and dried her hands with the poor quality tissue. When she was about to leave the cubicle, she stopped as she heard muffled voices coming from the room next door. After remembering that the boy's toilets were next door, she frowned as she wondered what they could be. She decided to ignore it and leave, but as she turned around a light on the wall caught her eye. As she puzzled as to what it could be, the closer she got to it the more obvious it became as to what it was. A glory hole. Hinata backed away in disgust at the thought of boys putting their penises through such a hole, but froze when she noticed something. She could see the entire boy's bathroom through the hole, excluding the cubicles. She noticed a Naruto's familiar mop of blonde hair as he laughed, at something that Hinata couldn't see from that angle, so she decided to move. What she saw would probably scar her for the rest of her life. A boy she didn't know, but could tell was younger than her, was _sucking Kiba off_. Hinata held her hands to her mouth as she felt herself almost barf.

"You've nearly finished your initiation Konohamaru! Hey! Don't back down! And no crying!" She could hear Kiba shout. When the sound of soft whimpers reached her ears, she decided she had had enough and ran out of the girl's bathroom. As she was about to run past the boy's bathroom she noticed Sasuke standing outside, leaning against the wall and looking as stoic as usual. As she ran past him, Sasuke looked up at her, his cold, shallow eyes locking with her frail, pink ones, giving her that small instinct feeling again. As she reached the end of the hall, she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be finding her last class. However, when she remembered Chouji's words, she decided against finding it, to put it off for tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to get out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it; I'm really looking forward to taking this fic further if you like it! Remember to favourite and review! Thanks!<strong>


	2. Hero

**Hey guys, second chapter of the new kid coming at you! I realize that it's been a while since I last updated, but I've just started university so I have little to no free time! However, I'm determined to do this story, so it'll just mean that chapters come out weekly or something anyway, enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>As Hinata walked down the squalid streets on the way home, she couldn't help but be plagued by the guilt of what she was doing. Up until now Hinata had never missed a lesson, even when she had an illness, so it bugged her that just because "everyone was doing it" she didn't go to her last lesson. It didn't work when her ex boyfriend tried to have sex with her or when her cousin Neji tried to make her smoke.<p>

"_How is Neji I wonder? I haven't seen him since his mother's funeral…"_ Hinata thought to herself as images of the funeral flashed through her mind. She was a kind and loving woman, so she wasn't surprised that her funeral had a big turn up. The only thing that did surprise her was seeing Neji's father, Hizashi, cry. Up until then the man was famous for being extremely stoic, so much so that it would appear that he was almost unloving to those that weren't familiar with his tendencies. But as tears rolled down his cheeks, the eight-year-old Hinata discovered that everyone had a human side, no matter how hard they try to bury it. It had been almost seven years since then, and she hadn't seen Neji or Hizashi since then. That was going to change today, however. Since Hinata couldn't access her inheritance until she turned 18, her uncle had arranged with some lawyers to have custody of her until then. Hinata smiled as she thought about her uncle's act of kindness; none of their other family would have them, so she felt like she owed Hizashi a great deal.

A sudden noise of a glass breaking against the floor brought Hinata out of her daze, but as she looked around she couldn't determine where the noise came from. Shrugging her shoulders, she started to carry on, but froze when she heard a faint moaning coming from the alley behind her.

"H-help…me…" a voice groaned from the dark alley, making Hinata freeze on the spot as she squinted her eyes to see further into the alleyway. After a few seconds of searching, she finally saw the silhouette of a man crawling on the floor, the remains of a shattered bottle held tightly in his hand, from which blood poured out of.

"Hey! Someone needs help down here!" Hinata shouted down the streets, running forward so that she could help the man her self.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she kneeled down to help the man, but flinched in reaction to the man's smell. He gave off a pungent smell of urine and alcohol, and as he looked up to see who his rescuer was, it was clear by his unkempt appearance that he was a homeless man.

"I-I'll go and… Get you some help…" Hinata stuttered as she stood up, something in her brain telling her to get as far away from the man as possible. However as she turned around and started to walk away, the homeless man grabbed her ankle tightly, making her fall over in surprise. She looked back at the homeless man in shock, who seemed to be looking at something else; from where he was laying he had a perfect view up her skirt.

"G-Get off of me! Help!" Hinata screamed, trying to kick the homeless man away. However, his grip was too tight and his smile was too broad; he wasn't planning on letting her go anywhere.

"H-Hel-" Hinata started to scream again, but was stopped when something wet and heavy pressed itself against her mouth. She looked down to see the homeless man's hand pressed against her mouth, the potent stench now directly under her nose, making her want to wretch. He laid on top of her so her legs couldn't kick him, his other hand frantically searched her body, as if he was savoring every touch of her body. When his hand finally stopped, tears were rolling down Hinata's face, thoughts flashing through her mind of what the man wanted to do to her. When is hand rested on her inner thigh and started to go up and into her skirt, Hinata tried one last time to struggle from his gasp, successfully kneeing him in the crotch in the process. A grunt told her that it definitely hurt, and as soon as he looked down, she started to wriggle free of his grasp. However, a cold, sharp pressure against her neck stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked down to find that the homeless man pressed a glass shard from the broken bottle against her neck. She looked up to find the man's expression changed from the drunken state it was to rage. Even only his expression could tell Hinata that she'd better not struggle anymore, unless she wanted to die. As realization started to settle in that there was nothing she could do, fresh tears started to roll down her face. The man smiled as he felt Hinata's body relax under him, and he put the hand he had over her mouth under her skirt, slowly going deeper until he could feel the soft fabric of her panties.

"Help me!" Hinata screamed, surprising the homeless man for a few seconds before he pressed the glass harder against her neck, drawing blood.

"You're dead." The homeless man stated in a vaguely familiar voice. Before she could comprehend where she had heard that voice before however, she felt the glass press even harder against her neck, reminding her that she was about to die.

The next few moments felt like the longest in Hinata's life. Before the glass could be pressed against her neck with fatal pressure, Hinata watched as the homeless man was sent flying down the alleyway. Her eyes were wide in shock, and fresh tears rolled down her face as she was flooded with relief. Jumping up and turning to run away as far as possible, she was stopped when she was grabbed by her shoulders and held in place. She looked up to find Naruto holding her shoulders, his eyes staring directly into hers.

"Are you okay? What did he do to you?" He asked in an almost calm voice. Hinata tried to open her mouth to answer, but ended up crying uncontrollably instead. She found herself burying her head into the blonde's shoulder, her hands grasping his shirt tightly. Naruto didn't know what to do, so he just settled for placing his hand on her head as he stared down the alleyway at the silhouette of the man who was now passed out on the floor.

"_Scum." _Naruto thought as he tried prying Hinata off of him. When the albino showed no signs of moving or even stopping her crying, Naruto sighed and picked her up bridal style, making Hinata's eyes wide in surprise.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Hinata gasped, trying to push herself away from the blonde.

"Hey stop it! I'm taking you to my house; you need to get washed up" Naruto tried to explain with Hinata's hand pushing his face away. Hinata blinked and then blushed, averting her gaze from the blonde's blue eyes. When Hinata finally stopped struggling, the blonde shook his head and carried her down the street until he stopped only a few doors down from the alleyway. Hinata furrowed her brow at the blonde, only for him to roll his eyes.

"Do you want me to carry you in or can you manage?" he asked sarcastically, grinning when she blushed even more. Letting her stand on her own, he started through the short, overgrown garden, stopping to turn to Hinata, who was examining the house. It looked old and derelict, as though it had been unkempt since Naruto was born. Hinata soon realized that she was in a daze again and quickly snapped herself out of her thoughts, blushing as she followed the chuckling Naruto into his house.

They entered an old, wooden hallway with an unnaturally cold breeze, making Hinata shiver. As Naruto closed the door behind them, he noticed her shiver and looked at a dial on the wall; the arrow of which was pointing to zero. Frowning briefly before noticing Hinata's stare, he quickly wore his familiar broad smile and rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

"Looks like the heating's broke again!" Naruto chuckled sheepishly, scratching his nose. Hinata nodded in understanding and embraced herself to stop shivering. As her gaze returned to checking out the rest of the house that she could see, Naruto seemed to sigh in relief before walking past her and down the wooden hallway. Hinata followed slowly as her eyes scanned the almost fully wooden decorations of the house, wondering if she had ever seen so much wood in one building before. As they stepped into a kitchen, it was almost as if they travelled from one world to another. Instead of being fully furnished with wood as Hinata expected, there was stone flooring with granite finish. The kitchen looked really modern, and even seemed out of place in the otherwise derelict house.

"Heh heh, like the kitchen?" Naruto grinned, noticing the girl's practically slack jaw. Hinata nodded in response as she went to touch the giant cooker, but was stopped by Naruto's hand.

"Hey, I don't want you making my kitchen stink of piss! The bathroom is just through there, so go shower and I'll find you something to wear" Naruto lectured her as he pushed her into another room. Before Hinata could protest, Naruto had closed the door and his footsteps got quieter and quieter as he walked away. Hinata looked around the bathroom, noticing that this room too was slightly derelict, apart from the perfectly clean toilet and bath/shower combination.

As Hinata started to unbutton her shirt uneasily, an odd bubbling noise protruded from in the bathroom. Scanning the room like a hawk, trying to figure out where the noise came from, she shrugged her shoulders in dismissal, blaming it on faulty piping.

"_It wouldn't surprise me with the condition of the house; it's so… unkempt apart from the kitchen and bathroom" _

When she dropped her shirt to the floor and started on her bra, the bubbling noise came again, followed by a swishing of water. Turning to face the opposite side of the room, Hinata covered her chest as she scanned the room again.

"I-Is anyone there?" Hinata gulped, feeling a lot more uneasy now than she was a second ago. Just as she was about to dismiss the second noise however, she stopped when she noticed something odd; the bath was full of water. Hinata furrowed her brow, wondering why they had left the bath full if no one was going to use it. She started towards the bath so that she could empty it and prepare it for her shower, but froze in her tracks when bubbles protruded to the surface. Stepping back in shock, Hinata looked around her and grabbed a nearby mop, pointing it at the bath.

"I know you're in there pervert! Get out here now!" Hinata threatened, her grip on the mop tightening. After a few moments nothing happened, but before Hinata could demand any more a man burst out of the tub, his face almost blue; probably from holding his breath. The grey haired old man looked Hinata up and down, a familiar wide grin spreading across his face as a trickle of blood run out of his nose. Hinata's eyes widened as she watched the old man check her out: she didn't know what disgusted her the most; that he was checking her out or that he was completely naked. She took a step back, pointing her mop at the man in defense.

"What the hell? Who are you? Stay where you are! Naruto!" Hinata screamed, throwing the mop at the man, hitting him square on the face. The old man grabbed his nose as he muttered under his breath, and as if on queue Naruto kicked down the door, his face red with rage.

"JIRAIYA WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LOCKING THE BATHROOM DOOR?" Naruto shouted at the old man, running up to him to punch him on the head. The old man rubbed the spot where Naruto punched him before his face also turned red with anger.

"I LEFT THE DOOR UNLOCKED SO YOU COULD FIND MY DEAD BODY! I'M TOO OLD TO LIVE! JUST BECAUSE THE WATER WAS WALM MY BOWELS NEARLY RELAXED AND I'D BE SITTING IN MY OWN SHIT AND PISS!" Jiraiya shouted at him, pointing at the bath water. Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead, making the old man relax as he noticed that his rant affected Naruto. However, as soon as the old man dropped his guard, Naruto delivered another punch to the old man's head, in exactly the same place as before.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT WOULD BE TO DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS OUT THE TUB? AND WHAT THE HELL WOULD I DO WITH ALL YOUR PORNO MAGAZINES? AND JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE ABOUT TO COMMIT SUICIDE _AGAIN_ DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SEXUALLY ASSUALT HINATA!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Hinata who was just watched the two fight in amazement.

Rubbing his head, the old man whimpered and looked at Hinata in the corner of his eye, a glint of guilt evident.

"W-Well… I thought I had gone to… Heaven… And I-" Jiraiya started to explain, but was stopped when Naruto put him in a headlock and dragged him out of the bath and toward the door before turning to face Hinata.

"Sorry about this, you should be fine as long as you lock the door" Naruto grinned lightly; his blush taking up the room his usual huge grin would on his face. Hinata furrowed her brow as she followed Naruto's gaze, which ended right on her chest. Remembering she was just in her bra and skirt, she hurriedly covered her arms with her chest, making Naruto snap out of his daze and retreat hastily before Hinata could shout at him. As soon as he shut the door, Hinata ran to the door and locked it, inspecting the rest of the room before sighing with relief and getting ready for her shower.

As Hinata stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she looked around for her clothes. When she couldn't see them, she started to panic.

"_Where are my clothes? Did Naruto take them? Was this his plan all along? The sick bas-" _

A knock at the door interrupted Hinata from her trail of thoughts, her gaze switching to the door.

"Hello dear? Are you done in there? I've cleaned your clothes for you, so if you let me in I'll give them to you" A cheerful woman's voice explained from the opposite side of the door. Hinata slowly approached the door, staying on guard in case it was Jiraiya or Naruto playing a trick on her. When she opened the door however, she was glad to see a smiling, red headed woman standing there, holding a pile of her clothes.

"I'm terribly sorry about Jiraiya, he's getting old you see. Anyway here are your clothes; are you staying for dinner?" The woman smiled, her smile radiating when she asked the last part. Hinata didn't know what to say; she hadn't planned on staying here more than five minutes, but an involuntary rumble in her stomach told her that it would be a good idea to stay for a bit longer.

"Umm… Yes please… If Naruto wouldn't mind that is" Hinata blushed, taking her clothes off of the woman. The woman giggled in response, as if Hinata had just told a joke.

"Actually, it was his idea! I guess he's given up on inviting Sakura to dinner" the woman winked before turning to walk away.

"My name is Kushina by the way, nice to meet you Hinata. Dinner should be done by the time you get dressed" She added, walking into the kitchen. Hinata shut the door and blushed, looking down at her clothes that now smelt like lavenders.

"_He asked me to dinner? Does that mean he likes me? No, I can't like him, I saw what he was doing in the toilets… Well he wasn't doing anything, but that in itself is condoning it! Maybe I should leave…" _Hinata thought to herself as she adjusted her glasses, in the mirror after having gotten dressed.

"_No, he saved me from that disgusting rapist. The least he deserves is a chance.. Man, listen to me! I'm already assuming he likes me and it's making me like him too! It's not like he's ugly or anything though, his eyes-"_ Another knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts, making her realize that she had gone into a daze again.

"Hinata, are you ready? Dinner's on the table!" Naruto yelled from the other side. Hinata opened the bathroom door to see Naruto standing there with his arm stretched out, ready to knock the door again.

"Oh! You're finally ready! Come on, food's ready!" Naruto grinned as he grabbed Hinata by the arm and dragged her through the kitchen, the delicious smell of food flooding their nostrils.

"_That smells delicious!" _Hinata thought as her mouth watered and her stomach grumbled in response. They went through the kitchen and came back into the wooden hall, turning into the closest room to the kitchen.

Hinata had never seen so much food on one table.

There was American food, Italian food, and even some eastern dished that she didn't recognize, which seemed to take up the most room on the table. Kushina giggled as Hinata's jaw dropped; if Naruto wasn't guiding her to her seat then she would've just stayed there and stared at the food all night. When the two sat down, Hinata looked at the food in disbelief before facing Kushina on the opposite side of the table.

"This all looks delicious Miss Kushina!" Hinata exclaimed, picking out some food when she noticed Naruto pile a bunch of the eastern food on his plate.

"Why thank you Hinata, and just call me Kushina, the 'miss' makes me sound like a teacher!" Kushina chuckled, filling her plate with Italian food. Hinata nodded in embarrassment and nibbled on her food, at which point her face lit up.

"This is delicious! Did you make this yourself?" Hinata exclaimed, having another mouthful of the most delicious burger she had ever tasted.

"Actually I had some help off of Naruto, he is quite the cook" Kushina winked, chuckling when Naruto glanced up at her for a second before resuming to scoff his face. After a few moments of silence, Hinata looked around before noticing something was wrong.

"Kushina? If you don't mind my asking, where is Jiraiya?" Hinata asked, continuing to eat her food. Kushina's expression darkened at the mention of his name, managing to make Hinata a little uncomfortable.

"That _pervert_ can have whatever is left. After his little stunt earlier it's the lightest punishment he deserves. Would you rather I punish him more severely?" Kushina asked, a glint in her eye telling Hinata that she was being serious.

"N-No that's o-okay, it was just an accident after all…" Hinata mumbled, adjusting her glasses in unease. Kushina's mood immediately went back to its normal cheerful self as she nodded in acknowledgement, returning to her food.

"_I'll try not to get on her wrong side…" _Hinata mentally noted as she continued to eat her food.

Eventually, to Hinata's surprise, most of the food on the table had been eaten, and the trio sat there with content smiles on their faces. Hinata looked at the several empty bowls of eastern food on Naruto's side, and feeling a bit curious, decided to ask what they were.

"Umm… Naruto, if you don't mind me asking, what were you eating?" Hinata smiled, pointing toward his empty dishes. Naruto's usual grin spread across his face as he sat up to face Hinata.

"It's ramen! The best thing ever!" He almost practically shouted, making Hinata jump a little. She chuckled nervously as she diverted her gaze and looked out of the window, her eyes wide in surprise when she realized that it was dark outside.

" Oh! I didn't realize how late it was! Thank you for the meal Kushina, but I've got to get home now…" Hinata thanked, standing up to bow slightly.

"You're very welcome Hinata! Come any time!" Kushina smiled, also standing so that she could escort Hinata out of the room. Naruto also started to stand, but stopped when Kushina shot him a gaze.

"Where do you think _you're _going eh? You have dishes to clean!" Kushina warned Naruto, who only gulped and nodded in reply.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Hinata" Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he waved her goodbye. Before he could turn and tend to the dishes though, Hinata practically leapt forward and hugged him, whispering into his ear

"Thank you Naruto" She whispered, giving him one last squeeze before letting go of him and leaving the room. Kushina raised an eyebrow before winking at Naruto, giggling as she left the room. A light blush spread across his face as he stacked some dishes, the scent of lavender from Hinata's clothes now evident on him.

"_Hinata eh? She's no Sakura, but she's not half bad!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I've had more than a few requests to not make Naruto a bad character, which I won't don't worry, but in the process I feel like I'm making this story lighter than I intended. Bad things will still happen, it's just that there won't be as many horrible characters as I intended. Anyway, remember to review and whatever! <strong>


End file.
